Akatsuki ke Solo
by Rukia Hitsugaya X3
Summary: Akatsuki kebosanan karena tak ada misi, makanya mereka memutuskan ke Solo. Tapi apa kata dunia jika 'translater' mereka adalah Pein? hancur sudah! Gomen sempat hiatus


Fict ke-3 Rukia di Naruto! Akatsuki ding! Makasih yang udah mau Review Fict pertama dan kedua Rukia dulu, Maaf sempet Hiatus m(_ _)m

**.**

**.**

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIKNYA MASASHI-SENSEI!

STORY : RUKIA HITSUGAYA~ ALIAS ME~!

PAIRING: MASIH TANDA TANYA.

WARNING: OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO (anywhere and anytime), AU, GADO-GADO, GARING, KURANG KERJAAN, E CE TE

GENRE : FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY (antar Sesama AKATSUKI), HUMOR, ADVENTURE

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

"AKATSUKI KE SOLO"

.

.

**~0OooooO0~**

.

**SUMMARY :**

Akatsuki lagi senggang banget, ga ada misi, dan punya kebiasaan baru, yaitu bengong. Makanya Deidara punya usul, buat ngadain Rekreasi, tapi kemana? Dan lagi, ga semua anggota Akatsuki mau ikut, mereka lebih milih bengong di rumah daripada jalan-jalan, soalnya banyak Resiko. Di baca aja ya?

.

**Di Luar Markas Akatsuki~**

"Hah... Hah... Panas... Haus..." Kata Pein melas.

"Iya Un... Panas..." Sambung Deidara.

"TOBI GA TAHAN~~" Kata Tobi sambil lari ke kolam ikannya Kisame.

"JANGAN~!" Teriak Kisame yang langsung ngacir ngejar Tobi.

"Hidan sama Kakuzu beli es lama amat sih!" Umpat Sasori.

"Seger~" Kata Konan yang dengan PD-nya ngebuat kipas gede dari kertas, dan ngipasin dirinya sendiri.

"Rambut gue bisa Rusak!" Kata Itachi kesel.

"Konan ayang~ Pinjem kipasnya dong~" Kata Pein lagi dengan wajah yang bisa buat orang muntah.

Konan ngelirik Pein, "Wani Piro?" Tanyanya.

"Sejak kapan lo dimasukin setannya Kakuzu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Panggil Pendeta~!" Kata Tobi yang udah seger gara-gara baru selesai mandi di Empang punyanya Kisame.

"HUEEEE~ PACARKU MATI~!" Teriak Kisame yang lagi nangis gaje yang ngeliat pacar ikan lele-nya mati gelempangan karna kena Tsunami dari Tobi.

"Pein-san~ Ga ada misi ya Un?" Tanya Deidara yang betah bengong kepanasan mulu.

"Kalo ada ya, gue udah kerjain sendiri tuh misi! Males gue bengong mulu!" Bentak Pein.

"Enaknya ngapain sekarang?" Tanya Sasori.

"HUEEEEEE~" Kisame masih aja nangis gaje sambil nguburin Ikan lele alias Pacar satu-satunya.

"Main Truth and Dare yuk~" ajak Konan.

"NGGAK MAU UN!" Bentak Deidara.

"Iya, ENGGAK MAU!" Tambah Itachi.

"Aneh-aneh aja sih Dare-nya. Masak dulu gue lo suruh ngebakar koleksi Barbie gue sendiri!" Teriak Sasori.

"Gue disuruh ngegunting rambut indah gue ini!" Kata Itachi.

"Gue malah ga boleh ngomong pake Un, selama seminggu Un" Kata Deidara.

"HUEEEEEEEE~" Kisame masih nangis.

"Lo mending, la gue! Gue disuruh nyopot Pierching-an gue! Sakit tauk!" Kata Pein sambil nahan tangis.

"HIKS~ HUEEEEEEEE SAYANGKU~!" Kisame masih aja teriak en nangis ga jelas.

"Zetsu-senpai mana ya~? Kok ga keliatan." Kata Tobi yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Bener juga ya, Si Zetsu mana?" Tanya Pein.

"Tauk!" Kata Itachi.

"Un... Gimana kalo kita liburan aja Un." Usul Deidara.

"Enggak ah, ngabisin duit." Kata Konan.

"Tobi! Lo belum manggil Pendeta ya? Buat ngusir jin Kakuzu!" Kata Sasori pake Toa.

"Pendeta yang wujudnya manusia ga ada di hutan Senpai." Kata Tobi polos.

"HUEEEEEEEEE~!"

"Lo kenapa sih, Hua Hue Hua Hue aja!" Bentak Itachi.

"Tobi anak baek ga salah~" Kata Tobi yang mau nangis sambil ngacir masuk ke Gua.

"Pacar gue... Hiks... Dibunuh Tobi... Hiks~ HUEEEEEEE~!" Adu Kisame.

"Mana Pacar lo!?" Tanya Pein yang udah hilang kesabaran.

Akhirnya Kisame menggali kuburan Ikan lele-nya lalu Ikannya dikasih ke Pein.

"Makan ikan bakar yuk~" Ajak Pein ke yang lain.

"AYUK (Un)~ !" Koor yang lain semangat 45.

"JANGAAAAANNN~!" Kata Kisame sambil narik ikannya.

"Kenapa sih lo, ni ikan udah mati. Dibakar aja!" Kata Sasori yang ngebantuin Pein narik ikannya Kisame.

"ENGGAK BOLEEEHHH!" Teriak Kisame yang masih mempertahankan Ikannya.

Akhirnya terjadilah acara Tarik Ikan antara Kisame dan SasoPein.

KRAAKKK! Apa yang terjadi?

"YEEYYYYY~ (Un)!" Koor yang lain girang.

"NOOOOOOOOO~!" Teriak Kisame.

"Kubur aja tuh! Gue ga bakal makan itu kok!" Kata Pein.

"HUEEE~ HUEEE~ KEPALA YAYANG GUE~ HUEEEE~ COPOOTT~~" Teriak Kisame penuh arti sambil mandangin Kepala Ikan Lele-nya yang lepas dari badannya yang lagi di bawa Pein ke dapur.

.

Akhirnya Semua anggota akatsuki kecuali Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, sama Zetsu berpesta pora dengan tubuh bakar Pacarnya Kisame.

"Enak Un~" Kata Deidara girang.

"Ayangku emang pinter masak sih~" Kata Pein sambil noel-noel tangannya Konan.

"Hhhh... sekarang enaknya ngapain?" Tanya Sasori.

"Iya, capek nih~" Kata Itachi.

"Tadaima~" Kata Hidan sama Kakuzu bareng.

"TOBI ANAK BAEK MAU ES~!" Kata Tobi yang baru nongol dari kamar dan langsung goes ke Hidan sama Kakuzu.

"Lama amat sih~" Kata Konan yang langsung nyomot es.

"Jelas, Kakuzu pake acara nawar es dulu! Makanya lama!" Rutuk Hidan.

"Emang harga es-nya berapa Un?" Tanya Deidara.

"500 ryo." Kata Kakuzu kesel.

"Buset! Mahal amat!" Kata Pein kaget.

"Makanya gue tawar! Jadinya 100 ryo!" Kata Kakuzu yang ga mau ngerelain uang 1000 ryo-nya Cuma buat ngebeli 10 es.

"Jauh bener nawarnya." Kata Sasori.

"Iya, tadi si tukang es-nya diancem mulutnya dijait kalo ga mau jadi 100 ryo." Kata Hidan sok alim.

'Pantes.' Batin yang lain.

"La si Hiu Nista itu mana?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Oh.. Dia lagi pundung gara-gara lele-nya kita bakar." Kata Itachi.

"Lo kejem banget sih, masak Pacar satu-satunya lo bakar." Kata Hidan.

"Ya jelas kita bakar, Lele-nya udah mati." Kata Pein.

"Kok bisa mati?" Tanya Kakuzu. Semua kecuali Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu sama Kisame ngelirik Tobi.

"TOBI ANAK BAEK GA SALAH~!" Kata Tobi sambil kembali ngacir ke kamar.

"La terus si Kanibal nista itu mana?" Tanya Hidan.

"La itu, kita juga ga tau." Kata Sasori.

"Di bawa ke Taman Nasional kali Un." Kata Deidara.

"Jangan-jangan lo jual ya?" Tanya Itachi ke Kakuzu tapi dikit ngelirik ke Konan.

"Enak aja!" Kata Kakuzu. "Biar kata dia langka, tapi ga ada yang bakal mau beli dia!"

"Ya jelas ga ada yang mau beli, lo mau ngejual 1 milyar ryo." Sambung Hidan.

"Lo niat ngebangkrutin orang ya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kurang banyak tuh." Kata Konan.

Hidan sama Kakuzu langsung mendelik ke Konan, dan yang lain udah biasa dengan sifat baru Konan.

"Oya, mau ngomong soal usul Deidara yang tadi." Kata Pein.

"Yang mana Un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Yang rekreasi tadi." Kata Sasori.

"Rekreasi?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Oh, yang itu Un. Iya aku mau Rekreasi, daripada bengong di rumah Un." Kata Deidara lagi.

"Jadi gimana, boleh ga?" Tanya Pein.

"Ummmm..." Kakuzu mikir.

"Ga mau ikut. Gue musti ritual ke Dewa Jashin, kalo ga gue bisa kena kutukan." Kata Hidan yang melenggang ke kamarnya buat Ritual.

"Buang-buang duit aja!" Kata Konan kesel.

"Tobi ikut~!" Kata Tobi yang ngacir keluar kamar.

"Emang mau kemana?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Ke Indonesia Un!" Kata Deidara semangat.

"Indonesia?" Tanya yang lain.

"Jangan ke Indonesia! Indonesia tuh panas! Kulit sama rambut gue bisa rusak!" Teriak Itachi histeris.

"Kalo gitu ke Solo aja Un!" Kata Deidara.

"Wah boleh tuh." Kata Pein.

"Tobi mau ikut~"

"Yang penting ga ke Indonesia." Kata Itachi lega.

"Hmmmmm..." Kakuzu kembali mikir.

"Terserah gue capek!" Kata Konan yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ck, lo semua bego apa tolol sih? Solo itu tempatnya ya di Indonesia!" Kata Sasori mencak-mencak.

"Lo ngibulin gue ya!?" Kata Itachi sambil ngepalin tangannya ke Deidara.

"Gue ga ngibul kok Un! Kan dari awal Gue ga bilang kalo Solo bukan di Indonesia Un!" Bela Deidara.

"Lo yang bego, malah mau nyalahin orang!" Kata Pein.

"Emang lo sendiri ga bego!?" Bentak Itachi.

"Emang engga!" Bela Pein.

"Kalo gitu gue Tanya, bahasa inggrisnya 'Senang bertemu denganmu' apaan?" Tanya Itachi ngetes Pein.

"Ummm..." Pein mikir. 'Senang itu happy, bertemu itu meet, kalo denganmu itu kan with you. Aha! Berarti Happy meet with you!' Batin Pein girang. "Happy meet with You!" jawab Pein dengan PD tingkat dewa.

"Wah~ Pein-senpai pinter~" Kata Tobi girang.

"Iya Un, jadi kalo kita nanti ketemu bule, kita ada penerjemahnya Un!" Kata Deidara semangat.

"HUEEEEEE~ MAMAH~~!" Itachi nangis gaje dan langsung ngibrit ke kamarnya. Dan Pein, idungnya udah mancung kayak Pinokio.

.

TBC~

Gomen~! *nunduk sedalam-dalamnya* Rukia sempet Hiatus ya…. Ahahahaha….. Oh, ya… maaf belum sempet ngelanjutin yang lain ya! *langsung kabur*

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**\(^.^)/**


End file.
